Me Muero
by Shin Black
Summary: Songfic Elricest. Una canción dice más de lo que parece, Eso piensa Edward cuando recuerda aquella canción que lo marca 'Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca' INCESTO


**Me muero**

**Atención**Elricest, eso quiere decir relaciones entre los hermanos Elric (O.o?) que? me gusta esta pareja! XD espero que les guste y si no les gusta bueno pues -.- ok XD

**POV EDWARD ELRIC**

_**Muero por tus besos,  
por tu ingrata sonrisa,  
por tus bellas caricias eres tu mi alegria.. **_

Camino por las calles de Munich, sintiendo la suave briza de las guerras pasadas. Vivir en 1923 en Alemania no es tan divertido como muchas personas creen. En realidad queria volver a mi casa, ahora con mi hermano recuperado, quería volver a ver a Pinako, a Winly y aunque muchos me crean loco, al Coronel Roy Mustang. Muy a pesar de nuestras diferencias le tengo un enorme cariño.

-"aaaaah"- suspiré, recorde todo lo que extrañaba de mi hermano cuando estaba solo en Munich, esos besos que se daban de chicos casi con inocencia.

Me encantaba verle sonreir, si, esa sonrisa que tanto me alegraba, y aquellas dulces caricias que me convertian en el chico más feliz.

-"Gracias a dios te tengo de nuevo"

_**Pido que no me falles  
que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides   
que soy yo quien te ama  
que soy yo quien te espera  
que soy yo quien te llora  
que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas.. **_

El dolor que sintí al no tener a mi hermano era enorme, sin saber si se habia recuperado, si de verdad estaría del otro lado, si lo habia olvidado o tal vez si ahora seria un bebé, muchas preguntas y todas sin respuestas.

-"Solo pedía que no me olvides"- musité.

Yo soy quien te ama, quien te espera, quien te llora y anhela cada día de su vida. Soy yo quien esperaba encontrarme contigo cada vez que recordaba tu imagen en mi mente. Entre a mi casa que estaba en penumbras, seguro estabas durmiendo. En eso nuestra perra hace ruido y yo la puedo ver, me acerco a ella para que se tranquilice.

-"Shhh, no hagas ruido Irene"- le dije y la acaricie, ella parecia no hacerme caso y tomaba su agua.

_**Me muero por besarte ,  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..  
Me muero por besarte  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..  
que se equivoca..  
que se equivoca **_

Me acerco al cuarto y abro la puerta, alli estas durmiendo, camino hacia ti y te miro, ¡por dios que hermoso eres!

-"Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca, me muero por decirte, que el mundo se equivoca"- susurré arrodillandome frente a ti mientras acariciaba tu rostro.

Te mueves y me asusto y reprocho por haberme atrevido a susurarte eso.

-"eh?"- te fregas los ojos.

-"Lo siento, te desperte?"

-"Jejeje, si pero a la hora justa n.n"

_**Muero por tu ausencia  
que me hace extrañarte  
que me hace soñarte cuando mas me haces falta  
pido por la mañana   
que a mi lado despiertes enredado en la cama  
hay como me haces falta  
que soy yo quien te espera  
que soy yo quien te llora  
que soy yo quien te anhela, los minutos y horas..**_

Me acerco a ti dandote un beso en la frente y te abrazo, hace tanto que no te abrazaba. Llegue a morir por lo mucho que me hacias falta. Te amo tanto, y recien cuando no te tuve me di cuenta lo mucho que te extrañaba. Tuve que perderlo todo para saber todo lo que tenia, tenia que llorar y anhelarlo con el alma para recuperarlo y fui capaz de entregar todo por ti.

Solo soñaba con encontrarte al lado, en mi cama, besarte y acurrucarte en mis brazos, y ahora te tengo, te amo, te siento.

_**Me muero por besarte ,  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..  
Me muero por besarte  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..  
que se equivoca..  
que se equivoca **_

Lo abrazo, ese abrazo de hermanos. Ese abrazo y ese beso prohibido por el mundo!

-"Me muero por decirte, que el mundo se equivoca, que tu y yo nos amamos, que nos adoramos, que nuestro sentimiento es verdadero"- dije besandole.

-"Que las pruebas de sangre, que los lazos de familia, que el amor verdadero, es el que se siente aqui"- susurraste tocandome el pecho.

_**Me muero por besarte  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..  
que se equivoca..  
que se equivoca**_

Nos abrazamos y nos besamos, no nos importa el mundo, no nos importa nada! solo sabemos una cosa, que nuestro amor es verdadero, a pesar de ser hermanos, a pesar de que nos apunten con el dedo, yo se que este amor es del corazón, aquel amor que va contra el mundo es verdadero.

_**"Y yo te he de decir...que el mundo se equivoco"**_

**FIN!**

Muchas gracias a todos por molestarse en leer mi fic. ¿Por que me gusta el Elricest? Dificil, simplemente cuando los vi en la pelicula me enamore de esta pareja, además el amor que se sienten esos dos hermanos es indescriptible (Aunque al comienzo de la serie Ed trataba mal a Mi Alphonsin ¬¬) Pero a medida que paso el tiempo me di cuenta que quien no a tratado mal a su hermano? XD Gracias por leer y un abrazo a mis 5 Hermanos. Luciano, Manuel, Maria Sol, Nahuel y Dylan. LOS AMO!! Pero no de esa forma ¬¬ XD.


End file.
